


a moment

by indisguise



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (except now it is actually canon), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indisguise/pseuds/indisguise
Summary: for dekedaisy™inspired by some of their crazyass ideasdoes not include any minions or hatsedit: and no pretzels being shoved anywhere





	a moment

“You need to leave me alone.”

“But it’s me, sweetie.”

“You’re not real. You’re just another stupid anomaly.” Deke turned back to his gravity belt. “Now could you please go somewhere else. I have to figure out how to fix this stupid belt by myself now that Fitz is locked up.”

”But Fitz closed the rift.” She reaches out to touch his shoulder. “And I’m here.” He turned back to her.

“You’re real?”

“Of course. You see me don’t you? I'm always here for you.” He threw himself toward her and she swept him up in a hug. Except he was to big now. He wasn’t a nine year old boy anymore. Tears rolled down his cheeks in joy and anger and everything else in between. He wanted to go back. Ha! Wasn’t that crazy? He wanted to go back to being a little boy who watched his mother die in a dystopian future.

He collapsed onto the workbench.

“What’s the matter Deke?” She gently took a seat next to him.

“I don’t know Mom.” He leaned into her and it provided a kind of comfort that know one else would ever be able to provide. Well, almost no one else. “Is everything an answer?” 

“Well when everything is the matter it means usually means one big thing is making everything else seem bad.” She squeezed his shoulder.

“Really?” 

“Mhm. So, what’s really bothering you?”

“It’s just, everything is so messed up here. I mean Zima and oranges and tastykakes are all amazing, but this team...I miss when it was just about survival ya know? It was kill or be killed. Right here, right  _now_ , it’s way more complicated then that. Stuff about morals and what’s right and wrong. And now the Daisy and Fitz stuff it’s like relationships are broken and nothing can fix them. It’s just so confusing!” She smiled at him knowingly. “What mom?”

”So it’s about a girl?”

”No mom that’s not what I meant!” 

“It’s what you said...”

”How is that even an argument—“ 

“You wonder why you’ve got such a smart mouth.” 

“Wow. Thanks mom.” They sat in a peaceful silence that Deke wanted to last forever. He missed her so much. 

“You know she’s going through a lot right now. I think she would really appreciate if you let her talk to you. Besides, I approve.” 

“Mom!” 

“What! I know you really like her. And it might take a while for you to get along, but the steps you take don’t need to be big—“

”—they just need to take you in the right direction.”

”Deke is that you?” Daisy appeared from behind a long shelf of boxes upon boxes with rubber in them.

“Daisy! Hi! How you doing?” 

“Who were you talking to? Please tell me you’re not turning into Fitz.” He turned to where his mother had been sitting. 

No one was there. 

“Huh! Wouldn’t that be a surprise if I took after Fitz?!” He voice went up slightly and he really wish it hadn't.

“Not really. You kinda remind me of him. I mean you both pulled off the badass space guy thing.” Did she just call him... _badass_? “So who were you talking to?” 

“No one. Myself. Not to myself. I was writing...uh...poetry. I was writing poetry.” She scooched next to him on the workbench. Butterflies ran through his stomach and through his arms and legs and every other body part he could feel. He could sense her. It was almost like she was radiating.

”You write poetry?” She snorted. “I take back what I said about the badass space guy.” She laughed at his face. “I was only kidding. No need to turn into a tomato.” She put her hand on his thigh to put him at ease. It did no such thing. 

“What? So I can’t be badass and write poetry?” 

“Well, no, but you should still read me the poem.” 

“What? Why?” 

“You said you were writing one...?” 

“Oh yeah. Well I didn’t really get anywhere before I was so rudely interrupted. But I guess I could come up with one about you?” 

“Go for it space boy.” He sat there for a moment with a playful smile on his face. 

“Daisy.

She is strong and pretty, much like the flower

But her true strength lies, in her willpower.

Like for instance, I sold her away

But right now, I still stand here today.

Daisy.

Destroyer of words my ass

Because she is on the path

That will save us from the wrath

Of any future bloodbath.

Daisy.

I hope one day she'll forgive Fitz and me

Because despite our great stupidity

She will be the one to set us free

From this time loop of what would be 

Daisy."

He looked over at her and found her on the brink of tears. 

"You know that was really stupid Deke." She wiped a tear before it fell.  _This was stupid_. She shouldn't be down here right now. She was looking for...what was she looking for again? 

"Well I'm glad it moved you so much that you even bothered to critique it." She shoved him playfully and his heart skipped a beat. But nobody would ever know that. Or have to know that.    

"Deke?"

"Mhm?"

"I do forgive you."

"Really?"

"Mostly."

"Oh come on! I just  _accidentally_ sold you!"

"Uh...accidentally? Like how you got paid lots of money and got treated like oh so honorable accidentally?"

"I got you out of some deep shit and you know it!"

"Wow you wanna go there? Well you fucking came back into the future and for why? Why would you even wanna come here? It sucks, Deke! It really really sucks here. And now you're hanging out in a timeline  _where you aren't even born yet_! Don't even try and talk to me about deep shit! You shouldn't even be here."

And it was completely accidental. Accidental like selling her accidental. He kissed her. On the lips and everything. It was totally and completely by accident. And he regretted it the second he did it. 

"Um...wow okay...that was...okay..." She was at a loss for words. For once. But that was a good thing right? It meant she liked it...right?

"I need a Zima."

"A what?"

"It's one of the most amazing things ever." His eyes widened. He needed something. He started pulling out all of his junk drawers trying to find a bottle that wasn't empty.

"Wow it was really that bad huh?"

"No! I mean, no. No it was nice. Your lips are sweet." He made a face that could be confused with both disgust and great content. 

"Oh really?" She laughed at him. "Was that your first kiss?" 

"No! Of course not!" She raised her eyebrows. "Found one!" He pulled his head out from under the workbench. "Two actually." He reached out to offer her one. She took a big swig. 

"Oh god! That's terrible! What the hell is in that?" 

"What? You don't like it?" 

"No. That's like one of the worst things I've ever drank. And I've been to a lot of frat parties." Frat parties? That's a good thing right?

"It's delicious!" 

"Whatever you say." She got up and disappeared behind a row of shelves. She came back with scotch in hand. "Now, this is a good drink."

"No. I tried that a bar. It's disgusting." 

"Okay then...I guess I'll enjoy this by myself then." She poured herself a glass and sipped quietly. Several moments passed, but it felt like it was hours. Or maybe it was.

"Hey Daisy?"

"Hey Deke?" She mocked. 

"What's going on? And are you okay? Like you can talk to me if you want to." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you drunk?"

"No! It usually takes me about three of these." He tipped the bottle towards her. "This is me being a genuinely good person."

"Well, not much. One of my best friends who was the sweetest most innocent genius you will ever meet just tortured me against my will. But that's no biggie. Oh! And my other best friend who is now his wife just realized she's married to the devil but is still defending him anyways. And Coulson is missing. And May is broken. And Yoyo had her arms decapitated. And I'm sitting here with you which is just so wrong." She shook her head to herself. "I should leave." She started to get up, but he grabbed her by the sleeve.

"You'll get through this. Fitz isn't a bad guy."

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Starting towards the door, she grabbed the scotch.

"Uh...you're a great kisser!" He should really stop blurting things out. Maybe he should just keep his mouth shut altogether, but he didn't have that kind of self control.

"You're an okay poet." He looked at her. "Well we were exchanging compliments weren't we?"

"Yeah I guess so. But I was just wondering..." She was closing the space between them, walking slowly towards him.

"What?" 

"Would you...would I...would we...well two people...together...as friends..." She stopped. "...mild acquaintances...?" She started walking again. "Would we ever...have a um...moment...again..."

"Stop sugarcoating."

"I'm not! It's well...together...in a room...like now...would two people...theoretically--" And suddenly she was kissing him. It wasn't like their first kiss (he could actually say that now) urgent and needy and kinda of two lips just brushing against each other. It was like a real kiss. And the worst part was, well there weren't really any bad parts, but if he had to pick, he wasn't quite sure what he should do. With his lips, with his eyes, with his hands. And then it was over. As quickly as it had started. But he wanted more. It had felt so...nice. "What was that for?" Seriously. Of all the things he could've said he went with that. 

"You were being really annoying and you wouldn't shut up." She patted his shoulder. "Good luck out there Deke." Before she left the storage room he called out to her.

"Were we having a moment there?" She shrugged. "Would we have that moment again?"

"I think that's up to you." She replied. And then she was gone. Not gone gone, just probably walking upstairs to help with more important things. Like saving the world, though saving his heart was only a close second.

So...they did have a moment? Is that what she was saying? And they would have another one? Too many questions flooded his mind. 

Little steps Deke. Little steps.

So he grabbed a pen and paper. After all, he had to start somewhere.  

**Author's Note:**

> i think i may have messed up daisy's voice a little
> 
> her voice kind of turned into a daisy johnson/chloe bennet/me voice
> 
> but oh well i'm too lazy to change it now


End file.
